Brouhaha On Doctor Diabolic Street
by D.Gray-Man 411Critic
Summary: Young doctor and former Special Detective Allen Walker finds himself placed in a realm of cruidity and confusion once again as the past journeys to the future to torture him and drag innocent bystanders into it. Now he must do desperate acts in order to save his life and his friends. Time's running out and death is lurking around every corner.-Rated for language, gore, rawness.
1. Atomic Acerlated Gait

**_Chapter One_**

**_Atomic*Accerelated Gait_**

* * *

A white-haired male tapped his fingers against the rusted metal of the old balcony he stood on. A champagne glass was in his left hand, filled with red wine. He wasn't really thirsty, thus had no idea why he poured himself a glass. Maybe he was a little angsty. He had a tendency to be skittish and apprehensive without acknowledging it.d Then, he had to think that he wasn't at all stressed out and nothing aggravating has happened lately. In addition to that, he was smiling. He couldn't be any happier. He was finally in the highlight of his career. Life had finally smoothed out for him and he was in a prosperous relationship. There was no guarantee that he'll continue dating her forever, but until something proves significantly downgrading to the relationship, he was forever faithful. So why did he pour a glass of champagne? He typically doesn't drink or have the urge to drink unless he was unsettled or forced into it through a special occasion.

Even though he wasn't thirsty in the slightest, he took a sip of his classy, expensive red wine. The liquid danced around his tongue and seeped into his taste buds. Swallowing, he inhaled through his nose, closing his eyes. A soft breeze gingerly caressed his exposed skin as he was shirtless. Typically he would have some sort of clothing on to cover his torso, but it was really late at night, or really, really early in the morning, so no one was around to see his half-naked body and marred arm and scars. He took another sip of his red wine, finding it very distasteful as it had always been his least favored drink. Another hint as to why he believed something was stirring, but he had no idea _what was _occurring.

_Something is very wrong... But what... I cannot tell._

Two small, cold hands touched his back, soothingly massaging him. A chin perched itself on his left shoulder that had parts of the red, bumpy flesh from his arm and some smooth, pale skin that many people took into consideration and presumed him albino, which he was not. Those tiny hands moved from his back, sliding over his right shoulder and the second hand slithering its way to his abdomen, slowly, arousing him.

"Ne, Allen," a soft female's voice whispered, her lips pressing against his neck and tickling him with each word she spoke. "Why are you out here? You should be in bed with me."

Allen opened his eyes, moaning as his muscles eased under her touch. "Mmm, Road."

"What are you doing out here?" Road asked.

Allen pivoted so he was facing her. The first thing that dawned on him was that she was only in her lingerie. Had he not been used to seeing her bare or half-naked he'd be blushing to an extent that his face was redder than his wine, but instead of that he rubbed her arm, leaning against the balcony railing as she pressed up against him.

"I needed some air. What are you doing out here without anything on?" Allen mumbled, kissing her neck. "Road, you know that isn't a very good thing to do outside."

Road laughed, forcing Allen to lift his head so she could brush her lips over his, taunting, teasing, baiting him. His smile widened and he leisurely wrapped his arms around her shoulders, inhaling her scent of sugar and cotton candy. "Road, please go inside and get dressed."

Again, a melodic laugh rang in Allen's ear and Allen himself couldn't suppress a chuckle. Road continued to massage Allen's stiff muscles, earning a few low groans from Allen. Aroused and lustful, Allen kissed Road's plush, sugary lips. Road didn't wait to kiss him back. In fact, Allen could feel her smirk. His glass of wine was still in his hand, but with his free hand he let his fingers linger over her skin as he depthened the hot kiss. Road's fingers got tangled in his soft hair and she wrapped her legs around Allen's waist, forcing him to fold his arm around her to support her weight.

"Mhmm, the bed, Allen." Road whispered, kissing Allen's warm neck. "_Now_."

Softly, Allen kissed her neck, his lips laying above the pulse beneath her skin. "You're horny." Allen claimed.

"And you're getting there. Don't make me beg."

Allen took another sip of his red wine, sighing. Road could easily arouse him. She knew just what to say or what to do... What to touch, but he had to skip out on the sexual fun this morning. She'd have to try a little harder and if she did, then Allen was screwed. He couldn't be late for this appointment.

"I have work. I really can't be late."

"But Allen!" Road whined.

"Later. We already had an eventful night." Allen mumbled, walking inside and closing the balcony doors, moaning when Road began to rub her lower body up and down his pelvis area. "Ro-Road!"

"Don't you think you're starting a little early?" Road mocked, licking his lips.

Allen rolled his mercury eyes, setting the red wine on the circular wooden table. He walked over to the couch and roughly and without grace, pushed Road on it, resisting the temptation to crawl on top of her. He smiled upon seeing the pout on Road's face. She was adorable and telling her no was never easy. Road pried and poked and prodded until she got w hat she wanted, but it seems Allen was one of the very few people who could manage to get Road to obey them. She was a cutie pie and a real keeper, if you understood her. Road could be a little sadistic and creepy sometimes, however, she wasn't entirely a bad person. Most of Road's family had sadism in their genes and a wicked sense of humor.

"I love you, Road, but I seriously have to get to work. We can spend some time together later." Allen said with a tone finality.

"But you're always tired when you come home." Road complained.

Allen smiled, ghosting his lips over hers and settling his leg beside her hip. "It's never stopped us before. Kissing is wonderful, but right now we're not going to go any further than a make out. I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

Allen laughed, rubbing her arms. He wasn't sorry about missing out on her "playtime game" because he wasn't the type of person to find sex as a way to spend time with your partner every night, every day. It was pleasurable, oh, very pleasurable and desirable, nevertheless, there were limits and things to be done. Planting his lips on her tender skin just above her breast, Allen stood up and stretched his arms above his head. He didn't miss Road's lustful gaze as she watched him, her eyes often drifting to his lower region. With a heavy fake sigh, Road stood up, finding Allen's wine and drinking the rest of it.

"Next time I won't wear any clothes." she declared, laughing at the dread tha crossed Allen's face and his hanging jaw. "I would say I'm joking, but I'd be lying."

"Road, you mustn't! Not outside."

"Oh, really? Are you worried someone might take me from you? Is that why I must cover up?"

Allen frowned. He never made Road wear something she didn't want to. He never tried changing her outlook on life. He never tried changing anything about her nor make her do something she didn't want to... Unless it was minor or a special occasion. Stuff like that. Formal stuff. And that was still rare. Besides, Road only listens to him when she wants to or if she gets something out of it. Usually, it's Allen or candy. It was a wonder her teeth weren't rotten with all the sugar she wolfs down.

"My idea of covering up is a pair pants and shirt and shoes if you're going to walk around outside." Allen told her as he walked down his narrow hall to his bedroom. He loved his apartment to death-it had beenfits, it was small enough for, it was cozy, there were hardly any problems, and the list goes on-but it was generally too small for all of Road's toys that looked an awful lot like voo doo dolls. They didn't live together, but you might as well call it that. Half of Road's belongings are in Allen's possession right now. Some of Allen's stuff was at her house too. Road actually had a house though. Whereas Allen could only afford a one bedroom apartment. If they were ever to move in with each other they would have to go to Road's house, but Allen loved his apartment. He's lived here for years. He's been here ever since he got away from that demon he called a guardian.

"Hey, Road's where are my gloves?" Allen shouted, digging through the pile of clothes on the floor from last night, then rummaging through his drawers when he couldn't find his gloves from yesterday. Hell, glancing around he's notice how messy his room really was. When did he become so disorganized? Oh, right, when Road decided to come over almost every night. "Road, have you seen my gloves!?"

"Not since you threw them off last night!" Road yelled back.

"Where did I throw them?" Allen persisted as he took off his pants and quickly replaced them with clean stonewashed jeans. He would be changing his clothes again at work, but he had a few stops before he went there. "Damn. Where are all my shirts? None of them are clean in here!"

"The gloves might be on the bed somewhere! I don't know anything about your shirts, Allen!"

Well, that was helpful. He jumped on the bed, picking the blanket up and flicking his wrists repeated to unfold it and let anything stuck in it or on it fall to the but Road's candy wrappers. Wodnerful. He tossed the blanket on the floor; it needed to be cleaned. It smelled and it was dirty and... Ugh, sticky? _Geez, is Road pouring syrup all over my blankets?_ Allen shook his head, feeling around his bed for his gloves. He found one under a hard pillow that had feathers and feathers alone under the fabric. He decided that was clean and left it on the bed, searching under several more pillows and in the pillow cases, not finding the second one. Groaning, Allen tossed all his pillows on his dresser or in his closet, or in the need-to-be-cleaned pile, and took the bed sheet off, also throwing that in the dirty pile he was making. Lifting the mattress and trying to find the glove.

"Oh, Allen! It might be on the couch." Road said.

"Okay, thanks!"

Allen sighed, letting the mattress slowly drop back onto the box spring. He placed all his clean bed necessities on the bed and checked the closet to make sure he didn't have any extra clean shirts. None. Cursing, he picked up all his dirty bed necessities and a gray shirt, running down the hall and trying very hard not to trip over the sheets that he felt under each footfall. He didn't succeed. When he got to the couch he stepped on too much of the soft blanket and slipped, however, something under him saved his fall. He blinked, pushing the fabrics aside, smiling weakly at the girl beneath him.

"Sorry, Road."

"See? You so want me? Come on, just a qui-"

"No, Road. I have to leave in an hour, skip the traffic routes, and I may not be able to run my errands until I'm done working. I had no idea I wasted so much time this morning!" Allen scrambled to his feet, helping Road stand up, and dashing to the laundry room... Or a side room that barely allowed his dryer and washer to sit in there. He had to put all his laundry cleaning supplies on top of the dryer or on the floor. "I have to clean my house today. Road, do me a favor and go shopping for some groceries for me or at least do my laundry."

Allen shoved his blankets, bed sheets, pillow cases, one pillow, and extra clothing he accidentally picked up, in the washer, pouring too much of his blue laundry soap in there, slamming the lid shut and turning it on to heavy load and twisting the knob around to some random word that he recognized, but didn't read, and was sure that he used before for cleaning his laundry. He grabbed his shirt and ran into the kitchen that was... two steps away. He turned the light on, revealing the white, brown, mahogany, black, and red colors of his kitchen. His entire apartment had dark red painted plaster or brick walls. The other colors fit in there somewhere, but that was a story description for another time when he had the time.

"Work? You want me to work? And _clean_?" Road asked incredulously. "Holy hell, Allen, did I bang you too hard last night?"

Allen snorted, putting his shirt in the sink and turning the water on. He got a brand new purple sponge, hurried back over to the "laundry room" and put the laundry soap on the sponge, then ran back to the sink. The shirt was already drenched, so all he had to do was scrub, scrub, scrub, scrub, scrub. He continued scrubbing and wetting the shirt until he was satisfied and he washed all the soap out of the shirt, which actually took awhile, and then he threw it in the dryer.

"This is going to be a hectic day." Allen mused, rubbing his temples.

"Uh... Allen?" Road muttered, sitting on the island that separated the kitchen and the living/dining room. Seriously, the only rooms separated by walls were his bedroom, a few closets, and the bathroom. "You need to comb your hair, get your work clothes if you don't have them at work, brush your teeth, put deodorant and cologne on, plus your washer is shaking and making bubbles."

"What?" Allen spun around, gasping. "Shit!"

The bubbles were all over! He could hardly see his kitchen!

"Hmmmm, you were better off screwing me this morning." Road uttered, shaking her head. "Have fun on your date with the bubbles."

* * *

Allen groaned, running into the hospital.

"Late again, Allen?" A man asked.

"What time is it Narain?" Allen asked, slowing his pace a little.

Narain glanced at his watch, smiling. "Exactly 5:59. You have one minute to clock in and your time is decreasing. Forty-three, forty-two, forty-one, forty. Tick tock, tick tock." Narain crowed.

Allen sped up, pivoted a corner and skillfully maneuvering around the people in the hall. Occasionally someone would greet him, laugh, wave, say good luck, or encourage him to beat the clock. He even heard three different groups of people betting on him for being late again or making it just in time. Opening a door glass door, he jogged into a lobby-like room and literally jumped over the counter, apologizing when he knocked over some papers and bumped into some, grabbing his card and swiping it with a sigh of relief. "Phew, just made it." Allen murmured, wiping sweat from his brow and smiling. "With one second to spare."

"You're making too much of a habit out of this. You keep this up you're going to be fired." A nurse told him, picking up the documents.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you, Sarah!" Allen exclaimed.

Allen knelt down beside the blonde-haired nurse, picking up the documents and folders that he had knocked over. Once that task was done, he tried to help put everything back where they belonged, but Sarah insisted he get to work.

"In room four there's a patient who had been shot three times. Another man was shot once and he's in the same room. His injury wasn't serious, but you might want to take a look just in case. It happened late last night, right after you left." Sarah explained, handing Allen two manilla folders.

"Why didn't anyone call me in then?" Allen asked, sighing.

"You were exhausted. You hardly had any sleep in three days. No one was going to page you."

Allen offered a small smile, thinking in the back of his mind about how wrong they were about him being exhausted. Sure, he was tired, because nothing was happening that made his adrenaline pump. There had been no excitement. No real problems. Just simple health issues. He was mostly a surgeon, but he also worked as a pediatrician or he worked in the ER. So if he had to do surgery his sleepiness would have gone away.

"_Right_. Well then, I suppose I should go check on them." Allen whispered, walking toward the said room as he opened the file. "Hmmm, Lavi Junior Bookman... Shot three times... once in the chest, once in the arm, and his thigh... A bullet also grazed his neck. That means he was shot four times, not three." Allen mumbled, skimming through the file. "It seems he has a history of being shot..."

Allen stopped in front of a door, skimming through the second file real quick. His name was Yuu Kanda, Asian, and he was shot in the shoulder. He didn't read everything, but he did skim through some notes taken by the nurses and surgeons last night. Humming, he knocked on the thick door, then opened it.

"Hello. Is this Lavi Junior Bookman and Yuu Kanda?" Allen asked, stepping into the room with a big smile.

"Yep!" A cheery (oddly) responded, slurping noises soon following.

Allen's smile broadened and he closed the door. In the bed lay a redheaded man who was likely older than Allen. He had an eye patch on over his right eye and his visible eye was green, sort of emerald with how bright it was. A light blue, almost white, blanket covered his lower body and he wore a regular hospital gown. He was smiling despite having been shot just last night and, Allen noted, he had many visitors. He found a man with ebony hair and cobalt eyes sitting in a chair against the wall. His mood wasn't anywhere near the same as the redhead's, but Allen assumed he was his second patient considering he was shirtless and his shoulder was bandaged, but on the left side there was a strange tattoo.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Allen Walker. I'm here to check on your wounds and see if the surgery went alright. I need to make sure everything is okay and we didn't overlook anything last night. According to a nurse, you arrived here around ten last night. Am I correct?" Allen muttered, taking his favorite white gloves off and replacing them with blue rubber gloves.

"That's right, Doc." The redhead said.

Allen stared at the redhead, picking up a clipboard-it had Lavi's files as well; he grabbed it out of a plastic pocket holder on the wall outside the room-and he walked over to the bed.

"Allen Walker... Ah, I remember you." A raspy, recognizable voice remarked, causing Allen to finally survey the other people in the room.

"Bookman! Why, I haven't seen you in awhile!" Allen exclaimed. "Wait... Lavi Junior Bookman. That's your grandson, isn't it? Which one is it? The grumpy one over there or this lively redhead?"

Bookman briefly smiled. "The annoying redhead."

"You know this Doc, Gramps?" Lavi asked curiously. "How?"

"How doesn't matter." Allen muttered, pressing his foot down on a pedal on the side of the bed and lifting the bed more so Lavi was sitting up straighter. "Does this feel alright?"

"Yeah."

Allen nodded, pleased, as he set the clipboard on a rolling table beside him. Lavi obviously ate and was still drinking what looked like ginger ale. Allen studied Lavi's appearance once again, then the other patient. They were both well-built, slightly bulky. There weren't anywhere near Allen's figure. Allen was svelte and more lean.

"Okay, so, if your Bookman's grandson it's safe to assume you're a federal agent, right?" Allen asked, eyeing the bandage on Lavi's neck.

"That's right, Doc. Man, you're smart, and if you know Gramps then you must be special, or you got in some big trouble with the law once." Lavi said.

"I wouldn't say I got in trouble with the law. Your Grandfather and I are just very good acquaintances. Bookman would occasionally share some wisdom with me. If I have to be truthful, he helped me become a doctor. Your Grandfather is a special person who I owe my life and gratitude to." Allen said softly, taking out a small flashlight and pointing it at Lavi's eye. "Look up, please... Thank you. Did you hit your head at all during the seven days? Look down now."

Lavi did as told, moving his eye about so Allen could examine him. "Nope... Wait, does Gramps count if he's hitting the back of my head if I supposedly do something stupid? Cause if so, then hell yeah."

"Would you say that you hit him too hard, Bookman?" Allen asked, his lips twitching with amusement.

"I think I should be hitting him harder." Bookman answered.

"Hey!"

"Then he isn't causing you any damage and by the looks of it," Allen muttered, turning the flashlight off and sticking it back in his pocket. Thankfully he carried his medical flashlight around, because he still hadn't changed into his work clothes, and it seemed Lavi was thinking about that. "Everything is alright. So, how exactly did you get shot?"

"Awww, the usual. Bad guys with guns thinking they can outrun the police and when they get found out by the special detectives like moi they go nuts." Lavi shrugged, wincing automatically and attempting to rub away the pain, but Allen gripped his wrist.

"Don't do that. Touching it may make it worse, wait until I examine it." Allen said strictly, sympathy evident. "I know it hurts, but I can give you some aspirin or opioids. Although I must warn you that studies show many opioids can cause certain side effects that may result in death depending on how often you take it, what for, and other health factors. Therefore, I'm going to need to look at those factors and ask questions to figure out if you're allowed to have some... Do you know if any has ever prescribed you any type of opioids?"

"Uhhh, I know a lot of things, but medical stuff isn't my thing." Lavi muttered.

"Bookman, you're family. Do you know?" Allen asked.

"I only know he occasionally takes over the counter medicines."

"I see... Well then, before I poke you or go anywhere near your wounds, let me go pull up your file and Y-"

"-Kanda! If you ever call me by my first name I will slaughter you. _Painfully_." Kanda threatened, glaring at the doctor.

"Right. Kanda. Aren't you pleasant?" Allen replied, shaking his head as he walked over to the door. "Well, I'll be right back and hopefully soon."

"Promise, Doc?" Lavi asked.

"I promise." Was his hearty response.

* * *

**The pairing is RoadxAllen, but it may change later on. We'll just see where this story goes. I would appreciate it if you reviewed and tell me what you think. Criticism is especially welcomed. I want to make the stories I write as wonderful and enjoyable for the readers as much as possible, and I can't do that without your opinions. You can even tell me what you think about the pairings. Also, I have a forum about stories that I think are marvelous. Please check it out and let me know what you think and if you have a suggestion for the forum, let me know. I'll be updating this and th forum soon. But I would like to thank you all for reading, especially if you're reading this note. PS: This story is going to have a lot of twists. There may be some OOCness. Warning: Allen may not be as pleasant as you think...**


	2. Dr Competent, Pleasant In The ER

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Dr. Competent*Pleasant In The ER**_

* * *

Allen sighed as he finished stitching Kanda's wound and bandaging it. A frown lay firm on his lips and a tray of bloody and dirty bandages were beside him. Kanda watched Allen, seemingly irked, while Allen finished his work, standing up and moving his stool back over to the sink counter. He took the rubber gloves off his hands, throwing them away, and replacing them with his personal gloves, at least on his left hand. He picked up a ball point pen and began writing something down and Kanda's cold eyes continued watching him, scowl deepening.

"Lavi, is the morphine working?" Allen asked softly.

"Oh, yeah, most fucking definitely." Lavi said, chuckling. "You really know what you're doing, Doc, but do me a favor and turn the T-Vo on, please. Since I'm not allowed to get up."

Allen nodded, reaching his arm up and pressing the power button. Lavi told him what channel to put it on and Allen spent two minutes trying to find it, because, well, the channels didn't seem to have the shows that Lavi liked on them. His peculiar frown remained on his lips, but not because of Lavi. That frown was there due to the lousy surgery that was done on both Kanda and Lavi. They weren't given any stitches and Allen had to do the entire thing! Parts of the bullet was still left in Lavi's thigh and a sliver of the bullet in his neck in the blood stream, putting Lavi at risk for blood poisoning. He could go on, but he didn't want to, nor needed to.

"Can you turn it up?" Lavi asked.

"It's loud enough." Noise Marie, Allen had learned, said.

"Not everyone has super hearing like you. Turn it up a bit." Lavi shot back.

Allen moved his hand up the side of the TV, trying to reach the volume buttons. Unfortunately, he couldn't reach past the first volume button and that was to make the sound lower, not higher. With a sigh of defeat, he looked at Lavi apologetically. "Sorry, Lavi. I can't rea-" Allen froze when he felt someone press up against his back. He turned his head around to see Kanda, behind him, his arm stretched above his head and the noise from the television was getting louder slowly. "Thank you, but you really shouldn't have done that."

"Shut up, beansprout." Kanda huffed.

Allen blinked, watching Kanda walk back to his seat. When his words finally settled in his brain, his frown deepened and he slightly glared at Kanda. Him being a doctor and Kanda his patient, he cannot flip out on him. Which is exactly why he was proud to say he had an enormous amount of patience.

"Lavi, you will be moved to a room of your own upstairs. I'll send a nurse in to do that as soon as possible. I'll be here all day if you need me, but I'll be stuck in ER today, maybe OR. So I may not be up there right away. If that is the case then ask for Doctor Narain. He'll be here until ten o'clock tonight. As for you, Kanda, you may leave, but I expect you to stay home and rest for three days. No working, no fighting, no exercising... No physical activity at all. Walking is fine, but you lost a lot of blood, so I wouldn't recommend jogging. If I ask someone who knows you about what you're doing, can I expect to hear you're listening to my instructions?" Allen inquired.

Kanda snorted. "Fuck no."

"I thought you'd say that... Oh well. Just don't open up your stitches. If I see or hear you came back to the ER about your wound I will not let you leave next time if you were doing something you shouldn't have. Now if you excuse me, I have to go file your prescription for codeine. Take one tablet by mouth twice a day. Have a nice day, and it was fabulous seeing you again Bookman. I hope Lavi gets well soon." Said Allen, smiling serenely, as he left the room.

"You were in there for awhile."

Allen jumped, nearly dropping the tray of needles, bandages, iron, and blood. When he turned around with the clipboard over his chest, he smiled weakly. In front of him was his best friend Narain and he was laughing.

"I'm sorry, Allen, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, that's quite alright." Allen whispered, handing the tray of garbage to a nurse and instructing her on what to do about Lavi and Kanda. Narain walked with back to the help desk, talking about how eventful his day has been with his patients. Narain was an excellent doctor and Allen honestly admired his friend, learning whatever he could from Narain, but without hesitation Allen could and would claim that he was the best surgeon in the entire city. "It appears my two patients were detectives. I don't know what happened, but those two got really lucky. Lavi almsot got shot in the artery in his leg and if the bullet in Kanda's chest went any deeper he may have gotten permanent damage on his deltoid muscle, and if it were too much lower he may have gotten hit somewhere in the cardiovascular system."

"Wow. How long do you give them until they recover?" Narain asked, picking up a new folder for another patient, opening it, but staring at the white-haired doctor.

"Kanda seems to be healing really fast already. Lavi was drinking a lot of liquids and eating a lot of crackers. I think he's low on potassium or iron, and according to his report, he had to have two transfusions... I give him two weeks until he heals, but he might be released before that. I don't think he'll be doing many physical activities for about a month, maybe two. But I could be wrong."

"They're detectives, right?" Narain questioned.

"Yep."

"Then they're going to be out and about by the end of the week. I hope you prescribed them some strong medication."

"Opioids."

"Ahhh, that should work."

"Hey, Narain?" Allen surveyed the room, making sure no one was too close. No one was, but he still motioned for Narain to come over to a pillar and he leaned against it, holding his new patient's folder up in front of him in hopes that would make his voice quieter. Narain rolled his light blue eyes. "Do you know who did surgery on the detectives last night?"

"I think it was Doctor Robert, the Director, a few nurses, and some other daily surgeons that normally stay in the OR. I was bombarded with almost every other patient that walked in here." Narain answered, mimicking Allen. "Why?"

"They did a terrible job. I had to take some iron out of both of their injuries and Lavi might get blood poisoning. We wouldn't have induced it, but we would be at fault for it! You should have called me in."

Narain furrowed his eyebrows. "But they are al excellent surgeons. I can't believe they would make such a crucial mistake."

"Well, something happened and they did screw up. _Big time_."

Narain pursed his lips together tightly. Allen didn't look too happy about all this. He actually looked worried and angry. It was not completely unexpected from Allen, but... It disturbed Narain. It's very rare for Allen to get upset.

"Actually, I've noticed an increase in the rate of death that occurs in our hospital lately." Narain mumbled, peeking over the folders, making sure no one was listening to them. "I think something is wrong.

"So I'm not the only one... Do you think it's a new disease?"

Narain shook his head. "No. People are dying from all sorts of different infections, transplant, organ failure, patients from the OR die more often, germs... Everything. It's like our medicine isn't working."

"The other hospitals aren't having the same problem, are they?" Allen asked.

"I don't think so."

Allen scowled, lowering the folder. He studied the room and the surrounding people. Some were in beds or wheelchairs. Most were walking. He could hear loud, unhealthy coughing. He could hear chatting and footsteps and a few TVs. The hospital was oddly quiet, but as he glanced around, nearly every room had a patient. He walked past Narain and down a corridor. He opened a door that led to the ER waiting room and looked in, gulping. "There's more than yesterday."

"That's not unusual." Liza, a nurse Allen worked closely with, mumbled.

"No, but it worries me because there's been so many deaths from our hospital lately."

Allen shut the door. He went back to work, but with a heavy mind and uncertainty. He had so many questions and that feeling he had earlier this morning came back. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what, however, it had something to do with Liverpool Hospital. Thinking about it made something stir deep inside Allen, something that hasn't been awake in years.

_I will find out whatever's going... Hopefully very soon._

* * *

"Yo, Gramps, I have a question for you." Lavi declared.

Bookman looked up from a crime dossier, groaning. He knew all too well what ran through his grandson's mind and he knew what Lavi's question was.

"Doctor Allen Walker is an old acquaintance, Lavi." Bookman grumbled.

Lavi sat down on Bookman's desk, his hands playing with a colorful Rubix cube. His emerald eye never left the box that was supposed to be a fun game. It was boring since Lavi has completed the cube exactly 1,237 times. He had everyone he knew rearrange the cube without him anywhere near them so he couldn't hear the sounds and count the turns; that way he couldn't watch them and just undo what they did. It was no fun, but it seems he had a new game to play and it came off as rather fun.

"How do you know him? How do I not know him? He's definitely younger than me, but not by much, so how could he be a professional doctor? The guy is a medical genius." Lavi mused, clicking the Rubix cube into its rightful throne. He set it down on Bookman's desk and gazed at the panda-looking man. "Seriously, you seemed very fond of the Doc and he said he owed you his life."

"Who are you talking about?"

Lavi smiled at the beautiful newcomer. "Hey, Lenalee!"

"Hello, Lavi. It looks like you're feeling better." Lenalee replied joyously, setting a cup of tea on Bookman's desk. "I've never seen you get out of the hospital this fast after being shot multiple times."

"Oh, yeah. I so got a new Doc. He's amazing. A little ominous, but fucking A. And he knows Bookman!" Lavi exclaimed gleefully, pointing at his wounds. "I swear my injuries are healing because of the guy. It's like he's magical."

Lenalee giggled. Lavi never ceases to amuse her. Never.

"Oh, really? Then, please, do tell about this godly doctor." Lenalee begged.

"He's cured my pain and he totally has this thick British accent. Too bad he doesn't speak the Brit slang shit. It would have been awesome." Lavi laughed, pointing at his thigh. "And he gave me this pad thing called fentanyl. It works wonders. He cleaned and stitched the wounds, skillfully removed stray iron pieces from the bullets without having to take me to the OR and he did it by himself, he listened to everything I said and asked me many, many questions to make sure he didn't overlook anything. He was thorough and patient and fucking wonderful. He totally has a tight ass too."

Lenalee raised her black eyebrow, her smile wavering a little. "Sounds like somebody has a crush."

"... Eh, maybe. Maybe not." Lavi shrugged, tapping his chin. "You know, I think he was checking out my dick."

Bookman snorted. "He's straight, Lavi."

"Who's straight? Aw, come on guys. Don't leave me out." Lenalee whined, clasping her hands together.

"His name is Allen Walker." Lavi specified, flailing his hand around as he talked. "He's got a red tattoo down his left cheek and above his eye. He's yay high-approxiamately 5'6-5'7. His skin's milky white. His clothes were kinda baggy sooooo, I can't tell how well his figure is, but he has a strong grip. The guy has to workout."

"Allen... Walker...?" Lenalee repeated, gasping.

"Yeah."

Lenalee's smile faltered. "Sounds cute, but Lavi, when did you go gay?"

"I'm not gay. I just look around and pick what I like. I don't care if it's got a cock or not." Lavi said, smirking. "But, Lenalee, I ain't interested in him. The guy is definitely in a relationship anyway."

Bookman set his dossier down, leaning back in his chair. "Allen isn't the type of person to get in a relationship. Not one that lasts long. I've known him for a long time and he distants himself from everyone when and if there's intimacy."

"Well, he had some lipstick smudges on his lips and cheeks. Hardly noticeable. You had to be up close to see it. Probably would have been gone if he took a shower. In addition to that, I smelled women perfume on him and a mix of his own scent. He was obviously in a rush today and hadn't put on any cologne or deodorant, so he smelled a little, but it was vague. That perfume on his was very distinguishable and I know he was fucking someone last night." Lavi sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair. "He may not be the type for a relationship, but I think he'd be in a relationship long before a one night stand."

"Even so, that doesn't matter to us." Bookman dismissed. "He's a grown man. He's allowed to do what he wants. Given that he saves people's lives everyday I wouldn't prod into his life about his personal life. Leave him alone, Lavi. Developing a friendship with him may not be the best idea."

"And why not?"

"That's not for me to tell." Bookman sighed, staring at Lenalee peculiarly. "It's not for anyone to tell but Allen himself. Stay away from him."

"But he's my new doctor!"

"Then don't see him under any other circumstances than health issues!"

Lavi blinked. What the hell was wrong with Bookman? "O-okay. I won't. I promise, Gramps."

Lenalee offered Lavi a sympathetic smile, shrugging. "I gotta go check on Komui. Make sure he's not asleep again."

_Bookman, I couldn't have said it better myself. Lavi must stay away from Allen... I wonder... No, don't think about him! Just forget him, Lenalee... Forget._

* * *

Soft mercury eyes stared at a bright screen. He made a semi-circle, repeatedly spinning right and left on his swivel chair, his fingers rhythmically tapping the metal desk. His tongue repeatedly ran over lips while he waited for all of the files to load. His eyes would sometimes wander around as he knew he shouldn't be getting into the Hospital's computer mainframe. He could get fired or worse, sued for a lawsuit. He just had to let the files load and he'll download it to his laptop. He had the wire connected to the tower for the Hospital's main computer and the other part of the wire was connected to his laptop's port.

After a few minutes the files finally loaded and he began downloading them to his laptop's hard drive. It took awhile and Allen was so glad he had tomorrow off because it was already two in the morning. Lucky for him, Road hasn't called. A ding erupted in the silence and Allen grinned, unhooking his wire and closing his laptop. He stood up, putting his laptop in his knapsack and began to head out. But when he left the Director's office he ran into Liza and Sarah, cursing inwardly.

"Oh, Doctor Walker, I didn't know you were still here." Liza remarked.

"Well, I was just heading out." Allen smiled, pointing at the elevator at the end of the hall. "I have to go. If I'm not home by three my girlfriend might throw a fit. You know Road."

"Yes, she is a handful, but you two get along so well. I couldn't think of a better pair." Liza replied.

Allen thanked her as they walked toward the elevator. Allen pressed the down button and they all waited for the doors to slide open.

"So, how is Road?" Sarah asked.

"Energetic, lively, entertaining, childish, pouty, whiny, devious... I need to get her to go to the dentist or something. She eats way too much candy. There's no way she doesn't have a single cavity." The steel doors slid open and Allen gestured for the ladies to enter before him. They accepted and he followed, pressing one for the first floor. "She's doing great anyway. She's designing clothes... Especially lingerie..." Allen explained, whispering the last part to himself.

"That's right! Road designs her own clothes, doesn't she?" Liza responded heartily.

"Yeah... Hey, Liza, Sarah?" Allen rubbed his neck and shoulders, eyes darting around, but a big smile lay on his lips. The two women shared a look, remaining attentive toward Allen though. "I... Er, Road and I have been dating for awhile now and we're both together most of the time... We basically stay at each other's house every night... It's been about a year and a half since I've started dating her, or has it been two already? Well, anyway, I was wondering... Do you think I should move in with Road?"

The two women giggled, making a crimson blush creep up Allen's neck and the tips of his ears. With his white doctor coat on and his pale, pale skin, it definitely stood out.

"Oh, Allen, you're so adorable!" Sarah exclaimed, patting Allen's back. "Your relationship looks serious. I'd say it would be an excellent step, but it's up to both of you."

"I think it would be wonderful." Liza agreed.

Allen grinned, unzipping a pocket to his knapsack. "I thought you might say that... But would you think about it if I give her this?"

Allen pulled out a small black box, opening the lid slowly. The two women before him gasped, coming closer to look at what was inside the box. Respectfully, they kept it in the box and didn't touch what glorious item lay on a soft cushion.

"What's with all the noise?" Narain's voice asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be home?" Allen asked, stepping off the elevator and beside Narain, who was leaning against the wall. "Hmmm?"

"I thought that about you too." Narain retorted, taking the box from Allen's hand with a smile. "Ahhh, you're going to ask? You think she will say yes?"

"I hope she will."

Sarah hugged Allen's arm, peeking over Allen's shoulder in order to get a better look at the ring for a second time. Liza just skipped over to Narain's side. Unfortunately for Allen, everyone noticed the small box and decided to come check it out. Maybe he shouldn't have been so nice to his fellow medical employees. There were gasps and squeals of thrill. It was arousing excitement and eagerness for Allen. What helped support his eagerness was when Narain's beautiful sister, Mina, got a hold of the box.

"Is this yours Allen?" she asked.

Allen's face reddened. He looked like a hot red lightbulb. "Ye-yes. It's for Road... If she says yes."

"I don't think she would say no to you, Allen. You're a real keeper and anyone be a fool to let you go." Mina says, handing the box back to Allen. "That ring is beautiful and I think it matches ROad's taste very well. When are you asking her?"

"Uh... tomorrow night. We have a date. I want to make it very special. Road may be really childish sometimes, but she also has maturity when it's necessary." Allen said as he took a shaky breath. "I'm scared she'll say no."

"Don't be. Road doesn't like anyone other than you. In all the times I've seen her she only talks about you or some random topic about clothes and..." Sarah coughed into her fist. "How to get you in bed with her."

"Oh my-she really talks about that!?"

"In extreme detail."

Allen covered his face, but try as he might, he couldn't conceal the blush on his cheeks. "She... Road doesn't actually talk about... _That_, does she?"

Sarah merely smiled. Allen loved Road, but she can't talk about that their sex life. It's... It's embarrassing when your co-workers start discussing it.

"Speaking of which... How often do you two-"

"Narain. _Don't_. That is private. That is too personal. Do not even finish that damned question." Allen squeaked, burying his face in his hands.

"Awww."

"You're so cute, Doctor Walker!"

"I wish my boyfriend was as sensitive as you."

"It's so cute to see a man get flushed."

"Okay, Allen, sorry. Go home, though. You look beat and you want to keep all your energy for tomorrow."

"Right... I suppose I should go home. Road is probably in bed or she's going to yell at me for coming home really late." Allen mumbled, putting the box back in his knapsack and thanking the nurses for their lively opinions, but before he left, he put his hand on Narain's shoulder and guided him to the parking lot. Mina and Narain were going home anyway. "I got the files about what we talk about earlier. I'm going to look at them and see what I can find."

Narain glanced around before responding. "I trust you about this Allen, and I know I can trust you to protect yourself, but you don't have a badge or gun anymore. What if you get caught?"

"I won't."

Eerie silence hung in the air. Both men looking at each other and occasionally their eyes drifting over to the hospital they worked at. Dread, grimness, and concern shined in their eyes as they pondered over the last few months when the incident of their patients constantly dying began. It was odd. Liverpool Hospital was the best hospital in town and their survival rate was almost absolute, but that survival rate was greeted by depletion.

"What if you find something?" Narain asked.

Allen stared at the black starry sky. "I'll report it to the police. I owe a man my life, but he owes me a favor. I can trust him and whoever he gets to help him."

"... Bookman?"

"He's one. So is Cross. I can ask a few people..." Allen whispered.

"Be careful, Allen. Don't get too involved if something is up. You said you didn't want to go back to your old job, therefore, just research it and if it's nothing, good. If not, then give it to the police and leave it at that."

"Yeah... Life isn't that simple." Allen mumbled, biding Narain a good night and getting in his car. Once inside, he hit his head against the seat. "... Something is definitely wrong... Something..."


	3. Spice With The Guy-Gal

_**Chapter Three**_

**_ Spice With The Guy*Gal _**

* * *

A groan sounded through the quiescence. Then a giggle. Allen tried to sleep in more, but Road wouldn't let him. It was her idea of payback for not warning her he was going to be late. He didn't get to bed until four and that was mostly because he was trying to get Road off him. She was doing her best to convince him to have intercourse last night, but he refused. He was too exhausted last night.

"Come on, Allen, get up!" Road cheered, yanking the warm blankets off him.

"Mfn... Ngg... _Road_, stop." Allen whined, burying his face in his pillow.

"Uh, uh, uh, _uh_. It's already eight-o'clock-thirty."

Allen groaned again as her smooth hands started shaking his shoulders and she sat on his back. He shivered for her hands were ice-cold and her skin was bare. It didn't help that Allen usually goes to bed with no shirt on and sometimes, no pants. It was very rare for him for him to go to bed completely naked. It just so happened he was lucky that he wore pants with his belt otherwise Road would take advantage of him in his sleepy and weakened state. He wouldn't doubt it for a second. With that thought in mind, Allen pressed his lower body further into the bed and he hugged his soft pillow that smelled like tangerines.

"Allen, get up!" Road yelled, flipping Allen over and jumping on him, earning a grunt. "Now!"

Allen groggily opened his eyes. His arms defied gravity as he raised them and grabbed Road's arms and he pushed her off him. He pounced on top of her, straddling her hips. Road giggled again, but Allen yawned, completely unamused.

"Road, I'm sorry I didn't call you last night, but baby, I need my sleep." Allen said dryly, forcing all his weight on her stomach and holding her arms above Road's head.

"But Allen, you need to get up sleepy head." Road replied, licking Allen's lips when he leaned down. "You said you had to do something and to wake you up at nine."

"You're thirty minutes early." Allen whispered.

Allen ogled Road's perfectly rounded boobs. He's seen her undressed so many times before, but he was extremely captivated by her body this morning. Road smirked, stroking Allen's hair gently and pulling him down so he was on top of her. "You see something you like?" she mocked.

Allen smiled flirtatiously, nudging her with his chin. "Yes, in fact, I see something I love very much."

"Good." Road kissed his lips, wrapping her legs around his thighs. "Because this is all yours."

Allen rubbed her sides, caressing her body lovingly. Road was his and he liked the ring to that, but just like she was his, he was hers. Allen wanted to keep it that way too. He had to ask her today. Allen wanted to be with her. He wanted to love her. Allen wanted to spend his life with her. Allen wanted everything Road had to offer and she had a lot. It was true that she was horny too much, but that's okay. He loved that about her and he would often be smug about having more self-control that her, often reproving her about it. Unlike Allen she was wild and free, and he would never force her to settle down and stay in one place.

"Road, I love you."

Road stared at Allen, tenderly cupping his cheek. "I love you, too."

The tensity of their love was driving Allen crazy. His self-restraint was slowly dispersing, but he wouldn't cave. Road was purposely trying to back him into a corner to get what she wants. Not today. Instead of getting involved in a deep, long, hot sex session, Allen cupped her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple and rubbing circles on her stomach. Road arched up into his, but before she could hide her face, Allen kiss her lips, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Road's tongue fought back and she pulled him closer and her breasts were now pressing against his chest. Inside her moth, Allen tasted butterscotch.

"Did you eat candy already?" Allen asked, breathlessly pulling away.

"Hell yeah."

"Road... Road, Road, Road." Allen shook his head, ruffling Road's hair before getting off the bed. "You'd think with all that candy you eat you'd be sweet..."

Road laughed. "Kiss my ass!"

"Hmmm, that sounds a little tempting, but I have to go take a shower and check on something, eat, and go a few places. Then I'll kiss your ass on our date tonight."

"Oh, I'm expecting that."

Allen rolled his eyes, gathering clean clothes that Road had cleaned for him yesterday. He was owed her for that. She actually did clean up around the house and she went grocery shopping. Not candy shopping. He loved it when Road was mature... She was more... sophisticated. It turned him on. However, in al honesty, she was most alluring when she was a childish bitch. Wasn't love was wonderful yet strange thing? They couldn't be anymore right when they say opposites attract.

After his long, luxurious shower, Allen walked out of the bathroom with steam trailing after him. His skin was a little pink. He scrubbed his hair dry with a gray towel before dropping it in the laundry basket and fixing a quick breakfast and scrambling to his couch with his knapsack beside him. He took a drink of his strawberry milk, gaze softening sincerely as he found the ring box. He let his fingers run over the black fuzz that coated the box, but he wouldn't take it out in fear of Road seeing it. He resorted to taking out his laptop and letting his serene smile drop.

"Allen, I'm going now! I have to finish this special dress, then go to a fashion show. I'll see you tonight!" Road exclaimed, rushing out of the front door.

"I love you! And don't be late!" Allen shouted back, opening the laptop and typing his password in. "She'll be fifteen minutes late."

Allen opened the files he downloaded last night, holding his breath as the knot of worry and fear got tighter in his chest. He viewed the charts about the patients' deaths. It seemed the increase began in November, late last year, and is still continuing. _It's been almost seven months! There has to be something terribly wrong._ Allen thought pensively, his eyes continuously scanning over file after file. THe deaths ranged from measles to organ failure. There were a few young adults and teens that had died from simple colds that later developed into something else. Looking at the prescribed medicine and ordered treatment by the doctor, Allen couldn't figure out how they could have died or worsened... But here's the interesting thing: Most of the people that died were under the Hospital's supervision. After spending another fifteen minutes studying every single file he downloaded last night, he rubbed his chin, sighing.

"This isn't good." Allen whispered, downloading all the files from his laptop to a flash drive, then quickly erasing all files from his portable device. "So much for retiring out of the crime-detective business."

* * *

A gentle breeze hugged Allen's body as he stared at the Black Order, the best detective agency in the world. There were other branches of the organization across the world, then there was Central and Headquarters. Allen's been to every main branch and the latter buildings. However, that didn't matter. What mattered was the case he was reporting. He'd report it, tell everything he knew, then go. This wasn't a reunion with old friends and co-workers. He wasn't looking to be reinstated either. This was, indeed, unexpected-he had never planned to ever come by this place again. _Never_.

With profuse hesitation, Allen opened the front door, the smell of fresh air entering his nose, and this was his best description of the aroma as he had no other way to identify it... Maybe pine? Other than the oh-so fascinating scent that lingered in the air inside, Allen noticed people walking about. Some wore police or S. W. A. T uniforms. Others wore plain outfits, even suits or dirty clothes. There were seats along the walls and a the lobby was actually pretty decent, however, some upcoming or rising criminals of the streets were being escorted beyond the lobby or cuffed to a pole or whatever was there to be chained to. Then there were some waiting to bail people out of the prison cells or to report minor crimes like thievery or something. The list goes on and on.

Allen didn't recognize anyone in the lobby though. So he just walked up to the front desk with a polite smile, a seal manilla envelope in his hand, the flash drive in his pocket, and his handy ID.

"Can I help you?" the man asked dryly.

"Yes, actually, I'm looking for Special Detective Lenalee Lee or Special Detective Bookman. I must see one of them right now about an important case. If they are not here right now I will patiently wait in their office, but I'm afraid I will not leave until I speak with one of them. I hope you understand otherwise we just might have a few complications." Allen said slowly, calmly, _sweetly_, drumming his fingers on the desk and peering at the man in front of him from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm afraid you have to wait in the lobby for now and there's no guaranteed you'll be seeing either one or any special detectives unless you have an appointment, sir." the other said, a little too insinere and, heh, reading a magazine about what girls like in a guy.

Allen rolled his eyes, snatching the magazine away from the man and throwing it in the trash can, earning a glare from the male secretary. The doctor's demeanor didn't change in the slightest and his posture remained the same, he was nothing more than cool, calm, and collected. "First of all my good gentlemen, there is no arguing with me about this for you're wasting your time, and if I am not given permission to enter this building in three minutes I will do something irrational just to bring those detectives down here. I work in a high security facility as well so I respect the rules and will abide to them about not trespassing without permission, but I have absolutely no reluctance in causing a ruckus."

"Listen here you insolent brat!: You're not getting in! You will wait in the lobby or schedule an appointment. Or, here's a better idea, commit a crime. You'll definitely meet someone then."

Allen sighed. "Two minutes, sir. Let me in now or you will definitely regret it."

"Fuck no. Get the hell out."

"Let me try again-allow my access. This is a matter of life or death."

"Frankly, I don't care. If it has to do with life or death call the ambulance."

"Actually, sir, I am a doctor." Allen muttered, gripping the man's wrist and yanking him halfway over the counter. "And that magazine you were reading, sir, won't do you any good. Perhaps you should lose a good... Oh, I don't know, 26 kilograms, or for you American comprehension, about 57 pounds."

"Get your hands off me." Was Allen's angry hiss of a reply.

"Let me see a Special Detective. Actually, Head Chief Komui Lee would do just fine as well. Come on, sir, your time is running out. You got seventeen seconds."

"Go. Fuck. Yourself."

Allen smirked. "I have a beautiful girlfriend to do that for me, which is more than I can say for you." Allen glanced at the clock above the employee's head. "And your time has run out."

Allen slammed the man's head against the stone counter, making sure not to do it so hard as he didn't want to treat the man's injuries or be the cause of his head trauma. He didn't even bleed and the man was playing nice with the disrespectful moron. But he did gather people's attention and the man underneath his grip was shouting at Allen, but the white-haired doctor disregarded it.

"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock... You're body will be going numb in approximately thirty seconds. Your nerves are very sensitive if you can touch it just right. Mind you, it can be very painful for some with high blood pressure, heart problems, arthritis anywhere in the spinal cord or anywhere near the place in which I'm putting pressure on your nerves. It can also be painful-"

"Allen? WHat the heel are you doing?" A familiar female voice shrieked, pushing Allen away from the bitchy secretary.

Allen smiled sincerely, removing his hand from the filthy man and staring at the Special Detective he had been looking for. He studied her, taking in_ every single inch _of her appearance. She hadn't changed much. If anything she was more beautiful, more attractive. He may have even blushed a little as he gazed at her somewhat angry, yet flustered face. Her lavender irises glowed and her skin didn't have any acne, which she used to have a problem with due to growing up. Don't you hate hormones sometimes?

"Lenalee." Allen breathed, stepping closer to her.

Lenalee's gaze softened just a tiny bit while she crossed her arms under her bosom, exhaling in exasperation. "Okay, Allen, you never act like this unless something is seriously bugging you. Something I know all too well. I don't really want to deal with it again, so whatever you're here for, it better not be for me."

"Aw, don't say that. We were best friends before I quit." Allen said, clutching his chest to show his offense. "That hurt, dear."

"Yeah, well, you're a little crazy."

"Aren't we all, doll?" Allen replied, pushing a stray strand of hair away from her eyes. "You've gotten your hair cut."

"It was an accident. I loathe my new hair." Lenalee smacked his hand away. "Allen, what do you want?"

Allen stood up straighter, glancing at the man he basically assaulted moments ago. He was... blue. Lenalee closed her eyes, trying to put her patience and attitude in check and explained to the secretary that she was so sorry for Allen's behavior and that he was allowed to go to her office. She feared if she said no to Allen that something else might happen. Sometimes it was not a good thing that Allen had always known a lot about the anatomy and vital points in the human body. It was just... chaotic with him. Soooo, after a few minutes, Allen found himself staring at Lenalee's back as they walked through the building, avoiding people and desks. It wasn't long until Allen smelled the familiar aroma of Lenalee's favorite apple scented candle and he was sitting across from her desk.

"Okay, Walker, talk." Lenalee seethed, closing her office door and any blinders became impenetrable.

"No need for such hostility, Lenalee. I haven't done anything to you. Please, call me Allen." Her guest said softly, smiling feebly. "Do you still hold a grudge against me?"

Lenalee faced him, eyes narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed. She wasn't answering, nor did she show any sign of proving Allen's question to be no. Because of this, Allen felt some guilt from years ago awaken once more and he frowned.

"Listen, I'm not here to apologize, as I have done that too many times already, or prove I mean it. I'm not here to make closure with my ex-co-workers or you, my ex-partner. I'm here as a citizen this time. A citizen who works as a doctor and is here to ask for a favor. I believe you owe me that... If not that, then at least some time to speak. This isn't about me, it's about saving lives. Please, hear me out, Lenalee." Allen said.

Lenalee stared at Allen uncertainly. Honestly she just wanted to throw Allen out of her office now and tell him to never come the fuck back, but she decided not to. Lenalee could hold a big grudge if not quickly mended, and frankly, Alle never really mended their situation. However, Lenalee did owe Allen her life, but then, she owed him a lot. If not for him she wouldn't have even been a special detective. SHe might have been a janitor all her life... or for a while... And she respected Allen as a friend, as a former partner... More.

"Okay, Allen. You have my ears, but I don't guaranteed my services." Lenalee huffed, sitting on the desk in front of Allen and crossing her legs, her skirt lifting up just enough so Allen could see her panties, but he quickly averted his eyes when Lenalee spoke up again, and he scolded himself, reminding his brain he was dating someone else. No looking. You look you might not be so faithful. "But make it quick. I don't have all day."

"Ah, well, I'm sure you have nothing important to do. It's not like you have a date or anything." Allen snickered, remembering her brother. "How's Komui doing by the way?"

"Get to the point!" Lenalee shouted, red with both fury and shame.

"Right. Have you ever heard of Liverpool Hospital?"

Lenalee nodded.

"I have gather some vital information about the deaths of the patients during the last year and the years before. Liverpool Hospital is currently growing and becoming bigger, however, financially they aren't doing too well, therefore, I have no idea where all the money is coming from for all the patients without insurance or those who don't have the good insurance, let alone any at all, but anyway, straight to the point! There's a major depletion in the survival rate of the patients being admitted to the hospital for more than 24 hours. Certain patients with colds and such have also died, which shouldn't be possible that their conditions had drastically worsened in a matter of two hours of visitation, so I believe something is fishy. I even got all the research. I wish for you to cover this case, Detective Lenalee." Allen explained curtly, offering Lenalee everything he brought to supply her with all any information she may need. "I used to work with you..." A chuckle resonated from his lips. "Oh, so very closely, thus, I know you are capable of this assignment and I know you are smart enough to comprehend it. You should see what I saw going through all those files and looking at every document carefully. It's not cryptic. It's actually very easy to understand."

Lenalee set everything down on her tidy desk, puckering her lips as she mused the situation and Allen. There was something very different about him. Something dark, then again it's always been like that, but something... more open. He isn't as empty as he used to be. He seemed more into reality. Perhaps his decision to quit the his past occupation was best for him, but it still pissed her off to no end. Maybe she was just imagining things, or Allen was doing something to make her think like this. Whatever it was, Lenalee saw a light spark in Allen. Something she thought that lay inside him had been ceased.

"The hospital is the best in the city. You want me to investigate it?" Lenalee asked skeptically.

"Yes, I do. I expect you to. You may contact me for any extra information or if.. Heh, when you come by the hospital for further investigation, I will be there. Just ask for me. They're not going to not lead you to me. You're a cop." Allen answered.

"Right... Allen... You were... and probably still are a meticulous and miracle-worker. You were such a fine detective and I trust your judgement on stuff like this. So, I'm expecting this to be a real case, and not one easily solved. If it was easily solved you would have all the evidence with you right now and you would have given it to some random person here-dropped it off at the front de-"

"Lenalee," Allen whispered, standing up and walking up to her, kissing her hand. "I'm not a detective anymore. I'm a mere citizen. I haven't worked a case in a few years, and I don't plan on doing that again... I'll help if I can... My judgement probably hasn't diminished, however, Lenalee, I'm hoping... I overlooked something. I'm hoping... I am wrong on this. Please, I'm not asking because you do owe me, but as an old friend." Allen held her chin, looking deep in her violet orbs. "I'm asking you to do this for me as a favor, not to finish paying off a life-or-death debt. not an I-owe-you dilemma. As a dear old friend. I respect you and I trust you more than most other people, you were my partner... So, please, if you feel you must, deny the case. GIve it to someone else... Or Bookman."

Lenalee gulped. Why was it so hard to resist those eyes? Why was it impossible to resist this request? She wanted to say no for some reason unknown to even herself, but she couldn't. The word was forbidden to her as she gazed into his mercury eyes, soft and sincere, tender and affection, yet sad and happy at the same time. Everything she's seen in his eyes before was still there. He probably hasn't changed at all. _He could be a jackass sometimes... But he's a really sweet guy. Plus, this isn't about him. It's about the hospital..._

"Ok-okay, Allen. I will. I'll be right on the case." Lenalee whispered, _starstruck_ by the shine in his glorious eyes and that gleaming smile.

"Thank you." Allen released her, kissing the back of her hand one more time, then walking toward the exit. Little did she know the small smirk that grew and the twinkle in his eyes, but it wasn't because he knew he was victorious. He wasn't being smug... It was the feeling of warmth that tingled his chest at her compliments. "I'll leave you alone now. Bye, Detective."

Lenalee said her goodbye, watching Allen leave. When he was gone, she blinked, smiling to herself as she swayed to her chair, spinning around in it. Then, as she was spinning, some sense was knocked back into her and she slammed her hands on the desk. Realization dawened her fast and it hit her hard. It didn't take but a second to conclude Allen had charmed Lenlaee into the case.

"Damn him... Fuck him... Urgh!"


	4. Double D-D PHD Trick

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Double D*D PHD Trick**_

* * *

Allen's scowled deepened as he walked into the hospital lobby, immediately spotting a few familiar faces posing questions toward Narain, Dr. Robert, Nurse Liza and Sarah, and the Director himself. He had expected Lenalee to be on the case fast, however, not this quickly. It had only been a day. It normally took a few days for approval and gathering who they might all need, and researching further, of course. Then, Komui most likely trusted his judgement as much as the next when it came to posing new cases. Allen had a tendency to find the most important ones or they found him. Quite literally sometimes.

"Dr. Walker, can you come here for a minute?" the Director asked kindly as soon as he spotted Allen.

Allen leisurely walked over to the group of people, recognizing most faces-Lenalee, Komui, Reever, Kanda, and Lavi. A tall silhouette with skin impossibly paler than Allen's flesh that could quickly get a position on any vampire movie and a very, extremely... immensely nervous brown-haired jittery lady was standing beside Lenalee. They were both new faces and he guessed they were new agents... _What a career for the woman. I hope she can handle it._

"Hello." Allen greeted politely, waving slowly. "How's everybody doing today?"

"Fine, thank you." Lavi replied cheerfully.

"Oh good! Now if only you actually listened to my orders. If you get hurt that won't be my problem." Allen claimed, poking Kanda in the chest and eyeing Lavi peculiarly, then staring at Lenalee and Komui warmly. "It's nice to see you again, Komui. I've already had the pleasure of meeting your sister, but she was... a bully."

Lenalee snorted. "You attacked the man at the help desk, Walker!"

Allen smiled, blinking innocently and clasping his hands together. He looked like a child playing innocent after they did something really bad. "Did I?"

"Yeah, he quit after you left." Reever sighed. "May I ask why you did that?"

Allen dropped his innocent act, chuckling a little. "Why, he was so rude to me and, well, I ave him precisely five minutes to let me through. As you can see, I'm a very persuasive man, and not just with words. But hey! It worked. Dear Lenalee came to his rescue. Besides, it isn't like I planned on hurting him _that bad_."

"You seriously attacked someone?" Narain muttered, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I didn't attack him. I put pressure on the nerves in his neck, inducing fear so he'd allow my access or to get someone out there. It worked well." Allen said.

Lenalee stared at Allen. She could almost feel Allen's hand under her chin. She couldn't believe she fell for such a downgraded trick. A shame hung over her and it wouldn't go away until something happened to Allen. No, no... She wasn't a spiteful person. But it'd be nice to see something happen to Allen once in awhile. Although she hasn't seen Allen in a long time... So, she might have missed a few things. Because, apparently, Allen was a doctor. Lenalee never anticipated Allen going into the medical business, nor had she expected him to waltz right in the Black Order yesterday.

"Hold on! You know each other?" Lavi asked, pointing at Lenalee and Allen. "How?"

"We do know each other. Actually," Allen purred, snaking an arm around Lenalee's shoulders and bringing her hand to his lips. "We used to be lovers." A

"Used to be. Look, I accepted this case because you recommended it. What happened in the past stays there, and frankly Allen-"

"I know, I know. You want me to go to hell and rot in the fire." Allen let go of Lenalee. "I was a bit of a jerk back then, but things have changed, Lenalee. I'm living a stable life, I have wonderful colleagues, I don't have to worry about being kicked by you, and I have more patience. Then, considering my former career, my cruel demeanor was usually necessary. I guess it sometimes reflected involuntarily in my life outside of work. I'm sorry."

"Allen, you're still a jackass."

"This jackass used to be who you loved. So, if you please, don't be so crude. We can to a mutual understanding to break up. I don't see why you have such a grudge."

"Because you quit!"

"Yes, I did. I did because I can and I wanted to. It's my choice to be who I want to be. If you're holding a grudge against me for that, Lenlaee," Allen said softly, staring at her sincerely, "I believe you're the jackass here. Not me."

"Lenalee, don't fight with him. You know he'll win." Reever whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He was a psychological expert."

"It's because of his fucking psychology shit that it makes him seem like a bastard." Lenalee hissed, crossing her arms. "Stop it."

Allen nodded. He would comply to her wish. He hadn't used psychology on anyone unless his occupation called for it for some patients. He knew how to anger them or to easily calm them down. It was a trick of his he picked up as a child and he realized just how handy that trick was when he became a detective and when he got in a relationship. If there was ever an argument and he was able to keep his cool, Allen could soothe the fiery flames of the sinful anger faster than throwing water over the flames. Sometimes he used his trick unintentionally. Sometimes he was a jerk. Sometimes he wasn't himself and he knew this may be a problem he'll have for the rest of his life. Perhaps it was in his genes, perhaps it was out of old habit. Perhaps he had a personality disorder that made him act like this occasionally... Or it could be a bitterness inside of him he felt from his past trying to escape once in a while. Sadly, he found he was mean to Lenalee more often than anyone else. It was likely that it was because she was his partner or she was closest to him after a few horrid things went down.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee. Truly, I am. But this isn't about that, now is it?" Allen said, sighing with exhaustion. "I'm glad you approved of the case. I'm sure the Director wouldn't mind the investigation."

"... Dr. Walker, are you saying you're the one to report this so-called-"

"-I'm sorry, Director." Allen interjected, pushing a few strands of white locks out of his line of vision, then he offered a smile. "The death rate is unkind and sadly, it's not untrue. Seven months is a long time and there are no signs of a new disease. The facts are there, and me being the a former detective, I couldn't let this incident pass by when lives are at stake. I am a doctor and my job is to save as many lives as I can, but I can't do that if someone is killing my patients somehow."

The Director stood up straight, eyes slanted. "Killing? You think someone is killing our patients?"

"Shhh. You don't want the people to hear about this." Allen murmured, eyeing the waiting room. It had a definite increase in numbers. Looking at it now, Allen realized some of them had been here before and their conditions have worsened. "If word spreads, then our reputation will diminish and no one will come to us. We'll have to shut down and I don't think anyone would hire any of us."

"This is preposterous!" Director exclaimed, flailing his arms about. "You could have at least told me you were reporting it."

"No, I couldn't have." Allen stated, grabbing Lavi's wrist and pulling it in front of his face to check his watch for the time. "Hmmm, I'm late. Well, it's because of you Director. So I expect not to be in trouble for not clocking in."

"Of course... But I'd like to speak with you before you leave today."

"If it's about my report to the police, then I must decline. It was absolutely necessary and I'm not the only one that would agree. Or if you want, we can discuss the financial standards of the hospital. Where is the money coming from for all of our patients, hmmm?"

"Donations."

"Wealthy donations." Narain uttered, glancing at Allen's calm figure. "I agree with Allen. He knows what he's doing, so I wouldn't fret about it Director. Why don't you let Allen speak with the Detectives and they can figure this out. Allen can make the investigation easier for everyone."

The Director groaned, rubbing his temples. Allen merely continued counting down the seconds on Lavi's watch, ignoring the stares in his direction. Lavi, though, had stepped forward so his arm wasn't stiffening because of how it was twisted in front of him. Allen's shoulder hit his chest, hardly noticeable. Allen tapped his foot. Though he was silent they all knew he was waiting for hs boss to respond. He already knew the answer. They all did. The Director couldn't turn them away without expecting more problems.

"Very well. I trust-" There's that word again. Trust. "-Dr. Walker. He is one of the most sufficient medical expert I've worked alongside with and I'd let my life lay in his hands. Why wouldn't I let this rest upon his shoulders?"

"Thank you, Director. I appreciate it." Allen smirked, and Lavi saw a glint in his eyes.

"You've got three patients in the ER, Dr. Walker. I suggest you hurry." And with that the Director was off.

"I thought I was working in the pediatrician center today!?" Allen shouted.

"That's tomorrow." Narain reminded, gesturing for everyone to follow him to a private room. "Allen can answer any questions you may have. Allen can show you around. Allen can just help you completely."

"Thanks."

"It was our idea."

"You agreed."

"But I have work to do."

"So. Do. I."

* * *

After explaining what he had to to the Detectives he got them all nurse or janitor outfits. There's no way he was going to let them walk around with a badge and gun and question the patients about this. It'd only cause havoc. The patients would leave if they thought they were going to be killed by someone for some unknown reason. Allen made it clear that if anyone gave away their position as a detective to anyone they better quickly come up with a lie about the case or get the hell out. They need to remain undercover, which was one of the hardest things to do for any detective if your fictitious alias' life didn't meet your liking or standards. This would be good practice for Mr. Grumpy Pants, Missus Fret-A-Lot, and Mr. Vampire Guy. Lenalee was excellent at it and Komui and Reever were gone with the wind. They were executives, detectives in the closet. In other words, they don't work on the scene for emergency cases like this. They aid; they gather information. So on, so on.

"Yo, Lena?" Lavi asked quietly, out of Allen's hearing range.

"Yes, Lavi?"

"Did you and Doc really date?" Lavi questioned, raising his only visible eyebrow.

Lenalee felt the stares of her colleagues drift to her back. Why did Allen have to bring that up? Why did he have to mention that? Now they'll never let it go... And with Lavi, God help her. He found something he was fascinated by and that meant trouble. However, he did promise Bookman to stay away from Allen.

"He is an interesting character." Krory murmured. "I can see why Lenalee would be infatuated with him."

Lenalee sighed, agitated. "Allen is a nice person... However, sometimes he was harsh. He could easily subdue criminals as he was trained for it, but he typically refused to hurt any women. Thus, he resorted to psychology to subdue them. His charm is what half the girl population dream of as a hormonal imbalanced teenager. He couldn't be any more of a gentleman than he is, but as you saw, he can be rude and..."

"Bastardly." Lavi finished.

"Yes, that, but he can also be manipulative. Allen never treated me badly and we rarely got in a few fights. Whatever feelings we had for each other at first quickly died. There's nothing between us and I don't think there truly ever was. But Komui did give him a hard time about the relationship... Although I believe Komui approved. He just couldn't ruin his rep about protecting his sis, you know?" Lenlaee explained.

"So why are you... bitter toward him?" Miranda asked hesitantly.

"It's not just because he quit." Kanda remarked, speaking for the first time today.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to get this case over and done with. I'm sure Allen feels the same." Lenlaee muttered, glancing around idly. "But I have a question for you, Lavi."

The redhead watched Allen enter a room with a graceful smile. He couldn't help but notice how his rearend swayed just a little bit. Just a _tiny bit_. Lavi wouldn't be able to see it if it weren't for his extravagant eye that could see even the smallest of details. God, he loved photographic memory as well.

"Yeah, what's that?" Lavi murmured, half in-tuned.

"Why do you keep staring at Allen's ass?" Lenalee inquired blandly.

"I'm trying to find out... How he shops for men clothing when he's so slim." Lavi said.

"_Right_..."

* * *

Kanda wasn't sure if he should be disgusted or amused about this whole thing. He was stuck as a nurse who worked right under Allen's wing like a puppet on a string. For five days straight. It was horrible and for once, though silently and inwardly, Kanda commended both the women and men who worked in this occupation because he actually felt his stomach churn at some of these things he's seen. It all ranged from throw-up and urine to blood and bones sticking out of the flesh, then to the occasional naked patients of both sex and of all ages. The children, though, were never fully dis-clothed. If they had to do surgery or something Kanda noticed Allen would only let a certain area show for the surgery or if it had to do with something else he would make sure the child was comfortable and that only certain nurses of the same gender as the child were in the room. Usually, the parents were allowed to stay if the child was okay with it. Allen did whatever he could to protect the children and make them feel comfortable. He didn't want them to strip so he could do his job and hope they would feel better. He always asked for permission, and for the kids, he double-checked the permission a thousand times. It was really sweet... Even Kanda couldn't be numb to it, but he could pretend. But either way, this scenario was extremely rare. It's only happen three times in the past five days.

In all, Allen was more generous and caring when it came to the kids.

However this job was sickening! Who in their right mind would want to do this? Then again, that's what they say about police since they're being shot at and they're shooting people. Kanda could handle blood. Kanda could handle anybody's attitude. He could handle just about everything, but _this_. Yet... It was amusing to see how Allen interacted with his patients and how easily he could pretend nothing was wrong and that all of his patients would come out alive... They didn't. It was pretty obvious someone was killing the patients when you're playing nurse and tending to the patient's to-get-healthy whims and needs. That isn't amusing though.

What's amusing is not only the interaction between Doctor Whitey and his patients, but the interaction between Lenalee and Allen, between Lavi and Allen, and Allen's reactions to Kanda as he was testing the Doctor's patience which would thin every day. Sometimes the guy had a backbone and carefully spoke to Kanda in a threatening manner or had him do something he completely detested.

But Kanda hadn't forgotten about the case. No, not at all. He was on the lookout for any possible suspects, but so far? None that seemed plausible. None except for Dr. Robert. The man was suspicious and he had a lot of patients. If Allen was rushed to the operation room Dr. Robert usually got most of Allen's patients. However, he heard something rather interesting.

"Does anyone know if Dr. Walker proposed yet?" a female nurse whispered at the help desk.

"He said he was going to do that Saturday." another nurse murmured, giggling. "His girlfriend is so lucky to have him. I hope she says or said yes."

"I don't know... Dr. Walker seems a little weird since his day off."

"You really shouldn't pry into Allen's personal life." Sarah, a nurse Kanda has come to know as one of the sharpest and kindest nurse here and who worked under Doctor Narain, said.

"You can't say you're not interested in it. I mean, those two are a perfect together. If he asked her and she said no, it would explain why Dr. Walker is so down."

Down? Kanda didn't think Allen was acting strange at all. He was friendly and annoyingly, he smiled almost always.

"Sarah, why don't you ask Doctor Narain if he knows? Those two are best friends. They've known each other for years! He should know."

"It's really none of our business." Sarah laughed.

"I agree with Sarah. If the doctor wants to tell us, then he will." Liza, another nurse that Kanda often had to work with, claimed, printing out a few medical charts. "Besides, we should focus on our work right now."

"If who wants to tell you what?" Allen asked, walking up to them with a stupid smile.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sarah said, waving her hand dismissively.

"We were... wondering if you proposed to Road yet?" a nurse asked, biting her lip.

Allen's smile almost instantly fell from his face, then it came back, weak and fragile. "No. Our date was had to be cancelled because something came up. I haven't seen or heard from Road since Saturday morning. She texted me Saturday afternoon, but that was it. I believe it has something to do with her job." Allen stared at the floor sadly. "It's been a little lonely at the house without her."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Doctor. We shouldn't have..."

"It's alright. I understand you've all been excited about it because I accidentally let my secret slip. But, hey, it was delayed. Not a no. Cheer up! We need to get back to work ladies... Oh, I almost forgot. Nurse Kanda!"

Kanda twitched and he heard a few people failing miserably to stifle their laughter. Ah-hem, _Lavi_. Angrily, Kanda pivoted a corner and stomped over to Allen who was casually leaning on the desk with his arms folded, a smirk on upon his stupid face that Kanda so badly wanted to bash in. For a moment, Kanda struggled to keep himself from yelling and hollering and he clenched his teeth, a vein visibly throbbing on his forehead from anger.

"_Yes_, what can _I _so_ pleasantly help _you with, Doctor... _Beansprout_." Kanda hissed.

That smirk twitched, causing Kanda to smirk. He stood a little taller as if to only prove his point about Allen being a beansprout. In response, Allen stood up straight, puffing out his chest in disdain as he narrowed his eyes, faking a sweet smile. It was useless. Everybody could clearly see his anger and frustration that Kanda had caused to stir. They all found it very amusing.

"I need you to report to room twelve. A man needs some help. His lower body has been numbed with anesthetics because we're doing an emergency kidney stone removal. Before we proceed with the non-surgerical phase he needs to go to the restroom. We still need his urine for testing. Help aid the man, Nurse Kanda." Allen said through clench teeth, handing Kanda a cup and a few wipes. "Don't forget your gloves."

Kanda fucking hated this case.

* * *

**Okay! Thanks for all those reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. Anyways, don't worry about the case. I'm not going to drag it out. The real interesting stuff will begin in the next chapter or the chapter after. So please continue reading! And don't forget to check out my forum. I'm going to be updating it today or tomorrow. Thanks! Oh, wait. I have one question. What do you think the D stands for in the chapter title Double D? If anyone gets it right I will... write a oneshot of any kind to the person who gets it right. Sound good? if you have something else I can do that's appliable to writing or my forum (along those lines) let me know. *U***


End file.
